


The Other Side

by CleoBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, But With A Kind Of Happy Ending?, Love That Transcends Even Death, M/M, Malec reunited, Sad, jace is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: "You and I; we always find our way back to each other."Malec reunited, basically.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the most recent episode of The Orignals and I got an idea for Malec. 
> 
> This is my first Malec fic, so apologies for any mistakes.

First there was pain…

Then nothing…

He wasn’t even sure if his eyes were opened or closed. It was just…dark. And quiet.

So this was what it felt like to die. Magnus thought. After 400 plus years, it seemed a bit anticlimactic.

And not as bad as he thought it would be.

He wasn’t weighed down by the burdens of life anymore. The only thing he could feel was the familiar, aching grief in his heart.

He guessed he’d be going back to Edom or wherever half demon spawns go when they die. He really didn’t care.

He hadn’t cared much about anything since Alexander had died that night Lilith was banished. He’d told Alec he didn’t want to imagine life without him and when it eventually happened, it was the worst thing he had ever gone through.

His friends had tried to help, of course. He was a warlock. It wasn’t as if this was the first time something like this had happened to him. He’d get over it.

What the fuck did they all know?

Without Alexander, life…just wasn’t worth living.

Which was probably why he hadn’t fought very hard when he was attacked by the demons. It was almost funny; Magnus Bane, the former High Warlock of Brooklyn; taken down by a hoard of lesser demons.

Lorenzo would love that.

Magnus scoffed; the snake was way out of his depth. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing.  

But,  no matter. It wasn’t Magnus’s problem anymore.

He was dead.

He smiled bitterly to himself in the inky darkness of the void.

It was quiet here. And peaceful.  Nobody needed him for anything. He was finally alone.

He could get used to this…

***

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?” Jace stared at Magnus’s still form in the infirmary. 

Catarina glared at him. She understood why he was upset,  but she wasn’t in the mood to deal with the blonde Shadowhunter.

Especially not right now... 

“Jace…” Simon said, quietly behind him. “It’s not her…”

Izzy was sobbing quietly by Magnus’s side.

“You think I don’t know that?” Jace paced the room. Ever since Magnus had exorcised the Owl with the last of his magic and Alec had died, he had vowed to protect him with his life. 

For Alec. 

But he had failed.

And Magnus wasn't waking up.

He stopped and looked at Magnus, lying still, barely breathing…

“He can’t die.” Jace whispered.

***

Magnus had no idea how much time had passed in the void.

Not like he cared or anything like that,   but in the still silence, he thought he heard something.

He strained his ears as he listened for the sound.

He heard it again. Still faint, but louder than before.

It was the distinct _thwack_ of something hitting…something.

As he listened, he could hear a faint twang. Like the sound of a bow releasing an arrow. The sounds were familiar and Magnus’s heart ached. No, it couldn’t be. Maybe this was punishment. Maybe the void was his personal hell.

Maybe…

He flinched when the sounds got louder. He could hear someone breathing. He wasn’t alone here. There was someone else in the void with him.

Suddenly the void wasn’t as dark. It started to brighten; as if he was just opening his eyes after a long nap.

He was at a…range. It reminded him of the one Alexander used when he practiced his archery. He heard the _thwacking_ sound again, louder this time. From behind him.

He turned slowly, his heart beating hard as he tried to find the source of the sound. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar, tall figure reaching for an arrow from his quiver and shoot it at a target several yards away.

It couldn’t be.

Magnus blinked. Could it…?

He stumbled closer to the figure and soon he stood behind him.

“Alexander…?” his voice was shaky.

Alec stopped and turned. He was smiling.

He looked…beautiful.

And  _alive._

Magnus stared wide eyed at his Shadowhunter. How was this possible?

“I knew you’d find me.” Alec said, still smiling as he walked towards him. “I knew you’d come for me.”

***

“Alexander…”

Jace jumped as he heard Magnus whisper. He shook Catarina awake and she jumped when she heard Magnus whisper again.

“Alexander…”

“What’s going on?” he asked her. She frowned.

“I don’t know.” She said. “I have never seen anything like this.”

“Alexander, how…?” Magnus said, faintly. His eyelids were fluttering but he was still motionless.

Jace was pale as he heard his parabatai’s name. “Is he…?”

“I don’t know…” Catarina said, softly. “But his heartbeat is slowing down…”

Jace stared at the warlock helplessly. 

He was dying…

***

“Alexander, how…?” Magnus asked, shakily. He stepped closer, hand stretched to touch him, then he stopped.

“You and I; we always find our way back to each other.” Alec said, closing the space between them. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him.

It was him. His Alexander.

Somehow, he had found him. Magnus poured all his emotions into the kiss. He felt tears spill from the corner of his eyes as he felt Alec’s heartbeat again.

Too soon, the kiss ended and Magnus found himself staring into those blue eyes he thought he’d never see again. “God, I missed you.” He said, his heart beating almost painfully.

“I missed you too.”

***

“…missed you…” Magnus said softly as his face relaxed into a peaceful expression.

“He’s gone.” Catarina said. “But I think he’s happy now.”

Jace stared at Magnus with tears blurring his vision. Magnus was smiling. He had said, Alec’s name, maybe he had found him again.

It didn’t help the hurt but at least they were both at peace.

***

“But…how?” Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged. “You are the warlock, you tell me.”

Magnus laughed.

He wasn’t going to question whatever twist of fate had brought he and Alec together again.

“Well, I’m sure there’ll be enough time to figure it out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hesitant to write anything Malec because I see the ship as perfection already and anything I write would be bleh...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this...
> 
> I'm on tumblr @baneofmyexistenz, come say hi


End file.
